


О мотыльках и утесах

by Uccello_Spreo, WTFStarbucks2018



Series: Драбблы G-PG-13 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello_Spreo/pseuds/Uccello_Spreo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2018/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2018
Summary: Преслеш, флафф, бруклинка.





	О мотыльках и утесах

**Author's Note:**

> Преслеш, флафф, бруклинка.

День подходит к концу. За распахнутым окном раздаются крики матерей, зовущих своих чад домой, лай перекликающихся псов и трезвон велосипедных звонков. В раскрытую створку без приглашения вторгается аромат готовящегося ужина из соседской квартиры, и у Стива урчит в животе, но он, насупившись, не двигается с места. В холодильном шкафу на кухне есть немного хлеба и молока, но свою часть он давно уже съел, и эти остатки — для Баки. Приходится ограничиться чаем. 

Настольная лампа загорается после щелчка выключателя, и свет вырывается из абажура, упирается в потолок да на нем и застывает неровным ярким кругом. Под абажуром тоже светло, и Стив пододвигает альбом к лампе. Над ней уже кружатся и жужжат налетевшие с улицы мотыльки, и некоторые из них такие огромные, что запросто сойдут за мелкого воробья. Если попытаться поймать одного из них, то можно будет показать Баки, то-то он удивится. Скажет: «Ничего себе зверюга!». Или: «Вот тебе заняться было нечем», если смена в доках выдалась тяжелой. 

Линии ложатся одна на другую, и Стив рассеянно покрывает тоном получившийся рисунок. Пальцы сегодня непослушные, и в нескольких местах штриховка вылезла за контур, и теперь платье у девушки на утесе развевается сильнее, чем было задумано, а облака над ее головой вышли более бесформенными, чем хотелось. Если не знать, как задумывалось, то и придраться не к чему, поэтому Стив не отрывается от рисунка и все водит и водит карандашом, выделяя темные глаза и полные сочные губы. 

Он, на самом деле, никогда ее не видел, но Баки описал ее именно так. «Девушка на танцах, – сказал он, когда они возвращались домой поздно вечером на прошлых выходных, – на ней еще было красное платье в белый горох. Неужели не помнишь? Она танцевала в центре площадки». Стив с трудом припомнил невнятно бурое платье с размытыми белыми пятнами, а больше ничего. Зато Баки в тот вечер был очень хорош и покорил абсолютно всех девушек с помощью ослепительной улыбки, задорного взгляда и мастерских комплиментов. Стиву до него было очень далеко. 

Мотылек влетает ему в лоб, и Стив дергается, как и его рука с зажатым в пальцах карандашом. На рисунке, прямо по лицу, теперь идет четкая темная полоса, пересекающая улыбку и глаза, и Стив стискивает край стола, потому что он убил на эту работу без малого четыре часа. Можно попробовать подтереть ластиком, но все равно останется вдавленный след, и значит, рисунок испорчен, и значит, он не сможет отдать его Баки. 

Баки. 

Он вскидывает голову и прислушивается, поворачиваясь к окну здоровым ухом. Не сразу, но удается убедиться, что не показалось: «Добрый вечер, мистер Гамильтон!» знакомо доносится с улицы, и Стив выбирается из-за стола так поспешно, что продавленное кресло отъезжает к стене. Он сдвигает в сторону карандаши и бумагу, освобождая место, и относит кружку на кухню, ставя ее в старую мойку. На площадке уже слышна тяжелая поступь уставшего человека, и Стив торопливо подходит к хлипкой двери как раз в тот момент, когда ее сотрясают удары. 

– Стив, – улыбается Баки, переступая порог, и сверток в его руке, обернутый газетной бумагой, источает очень соблазнительные ароматы. Стив сглатывает слюну, провожая Баки на кухню, и ничего не говорит, когда Баки буквально падает на колченогий табурет. – Я принес немного окорока. Сегодня в обед подвернулась халтурка у мясника. Ты опять голодный? Я вижу по твоим глазам, – шутливо произносит Баки, но Стив видит по его глазам: не шутит. 

– Я оставил тебе, – скрещивая руки на груди, отвечает Стив и вздергивает подбородок. – Ты заслужил ужин, а я скоро смогу работать, и еды у нас снова будет достаточно. Я уже почти не кашляю, ты сам видишь. 

– Вижу, – хмыкает Баки. – Серьезная ангина в июле. Твои таланты не знают границ. – Он качает головой. – Ладно, ставь лучше чайник. У нас же есть хлеб?

– Я оставил тебе, – повторяет Стив, и Баки закатывает глаза.

– Отлично, у нас есть хлеб. И окорок. И чай. Ну разве мы плохо живем? – смеется он, и Стив улыбается следом. Он начинает греметь посудой, доставая из верхнего шкафа пару чистых кружек, выставляет на стол сахарницу и заварочный чайник, полный крепкого чая. Баки смотрит на него из-под полуопущенных век, и видно, что еще немного, и он просто начнет клевать носом. Стив снимает с плиты большой тяжелый чайник, и через десяток секунд перед Баки оказывается дымящаяся кружка, полная вкусного горячего чая. 

Смотря, как Баки вгрызается в сочный сандвич, и сок из мяса течет у него по подбородку, Стив думает, что сложные времена даны для того, чтобы было с чем сравнивать, когда все станет лучше. 

И если рисунок не получился, то всегда можно нарисовать новый. 

И очень хорошо, что они с Баки есть друг у друга.


End file.
